Tempête sur le Lac
by Rovarandom
Summary: Sirius, James et Remus ont l'excellente idée d'aller en barque sur le Lac, en pleine tempête. Et que fait une barque en pleine tempête ? Elle coule, et Remus avec. Heureusement que les chiens savent bien nager. [RLSB, fluff]


Bonjour bonjour !

Me revoilà avec du Wolfstar guimauve. Après Hetalia, je compte bien inonder le fandom HP de barbapapa. u.u Désolée pour ceux à qui ça ne plaît pas (non en fait je ne suis pas désolée), mais si cela ne plaît pas, tant pis, moi j'adore écrire des choses guimauves. :3

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnes d'Harry Potter appartiennent encore et toujours à J.K Rowling.

 **Pairing :** Wolfstar guimauve

 **Tempête sur le Lac**

C'était un de ces jours d'octobre pluvieux et classiques, à Poudlard. Tous les élèves et les professeurs étaient bien au chaud dans le château. La pluie diluvienne tapait contre les carreaux et la pierre. Le ciel était gris, le Parc trempé, et le Lac donnait l'impression d'être sur le point de déborder.

Naturellement, les vacances approchant, les élèves avaient de plus en plus de devoirs à faire. Halloween n'était plus très loin également, les décorations commençaient à fleurir dans le château. On voyait, ça et là, d'énormes citrouilles cultivées par Hagrid, évidées et décorées. La nuit, les bougies à l'intérieur s'allumaient. Celles qui lévitaient dans les couloirs faisaient offices de torches un peu surprenantes.

D'une façon générale, l'ambiance automnale régnait en maître dans l'école. Cependant, certains élèves ne se laissaient pas impressionner et n'en profitaient pas pour rester bien au chaud sous leurs couettes.

C'était le cas de Remus Lupin, élève de Gryffondor en Cinquième année. Assis à une table de la Salle Commune, près de la cheminée où un bon feu crépitait doucement, il était concentré sur ses devoirs.

En bon élève studieux, il avait en effet décidé de boucler tous ses devoirs avant les vacances. Ainsi, il pourrait profiter de ces dernières, passées à Poudlard comme souvent. Il était, quoiqu'il en soit, en train de griffonner sur un parchemin. Son livre, _Hiéroglyphes et logogrammes magiques_ , l'aidait à traduire le texte en runes qu'il avait sous le nez. L'Étude des runes était l'une des options qu'il avait prises en Troisième Année, et il adorait ce cours. Ses trois meilleurs amis ne l'avaient pas suivi dans ce choix, bien que lui partageait toutes leurs options.

Il se gratta le menton avec la pointe de sa plume sèche, relisant les lignes qu'il avait, jusqu'ici, traduites. Cela lui semblait plutôt correct…

Le jeune loup-garou replongea la plume dans son encrier. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un paragraphe et le devoir serait bouclé.

Bien entendu, cela était sans compter Sirius Black et James Potter, Maraudeurs de leur état, et meilleurs amis du jeune sorcier. Les deux phénomènes débarquèrent dans la Salle Commune. Remus les reconnaissait rien qu'à la façon qu'ils avaient de marcher. Leurs pas étaient bruyants et assurés. Chaque fois, avant même qu'ils n'ouvrent la bouche, Remus savait que c'était eux.

-L'entraînement s'est bien passé ? demanda-t-il sans lever le nez de sa traduction.

-Ouaip ! s'exclama James. Même si on va aller prendre une douche, là…

Remus leur jeta un œil. Bien sûr, ils étaient trempés comme des soupes, eux et leurs robes de Quidditch. James était le capitaine de l'équipe des Gryffondor, en tant qu'attrapeur. Sirius, lui, était l'un des deux batteurs. Le premier avait tenu à ce que leur équipe s'entraîne par ce temps, car les Serpentard, leurs prochains adversaires, espionnaient leurs entraînements. Au moins, sous une pluie torrentielle, personne ne se serait risqué dehors. Et la pluie aurait rendu l'observation compliquée.

Le travailleur s'attarda un peu trop longtemps sur le visage dégoulinant de Sirius, ses cheveux noirs qui collaient à ses joues, ses yeux aussi gris que le ciel… il se détourna lorsque les prunelles croisèrent les siennes.

-Vous feriez mieux, oui ! Vous allez attraper froid, sinon ! répondit-il.

James passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux de jais détrempés, éloignant une mèche qui tombait sur son front.

-J'espère que tu travailleras plus quand on redescendra, Moony ! s'exclama alors Sirius. On a eu une super idée en rentrant, Jamesie et moi !

-Plus vite vous me laisserez en paix, plus vite j'aurai terminé, rétorqua le loup en roulant des yeux. Allez-y ! Avant que vous ne transformiez la Salle Commune en piscine !

Les deux adolescents rirent et montèrent en se poussant joyeusement dans les escaliers. Le bruit des douches parvint aux oreilles de Remus. Habituellement, il venait voir ses deux meilleurs amis à leurs entraînements, mais là, pas même le physique avantageux de Sirius ne lui aurait fait supporter le froid et la pluie. Tant pis, il se rattraperait quand le temps serait plus clément.

Le Quidditch était loin d'être sa passion. Cependant, quand les hormones et les sentiments avaient commencé à peser dans les équations, il s'était rendu compte que regarder Sirius jouer au Quidditch était une activité très prenante.

Remus ratura les derniers mots qu'il avait écrit en soupirant. Il fallait qu'il évite de penser à son ami en faisant ses devoirs. Cela le déconcentrait beaucoup trop.

Il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments envers Sirius l'année précédente, et depuis, ses pensées ne le laissaient pas en paix… comme si le fait d'avoir compris avait lâché un torrent sans fin.

Encore, s'il avait pu _relâcher_ ce torrent, en en parlant, mais impossible…

Enfin, James savait. Il avait deviné. En sa qualité d'attrapeur, le Gryffondor était un fin observateur. Il avait pris Remus à part, un jour que Sirius était encore en train de manger dans la Grande Salle avec Peter.

-Moony, j'aimerais bien te parler sérieusement deux secondes, avait-il dit.

Remus avait haussé les sourcils, et rétorqué d'un air narquois :

-Toi ? Me parler sérieusement ? Les Cognards t'ont abîmé le cerveau mon pauvre James !

Sur cette phrase, il avait toqué sur la tempe de son ami avec son doigt. James avait levé les yeux au ciel, en souriant légèrement. Puis, il avait posé ses mains sur les épaules de Remus et l'avait fait s'asseoir sur le lit du loup-garou, et s'était assis à côté de lui aussi.

-'Mus, comment tu vois Sirius ?

Un éclair d'appréhension était passé dans les yeux ambrés de Remus, qui n'avait pas répondu tout de suite.

-Comment ça, « comment je le vois » ? avait-il hésité.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de faire semblant avec moi… avait grondé gentiment l'attrapeur. Je l'ai remarqué, tu sais.

Le visage de Remus s'était alors presque décomposé, et il avait regardé James, l'air effrayé.

-Ça se voit tant que ça ? avait déglutit le châtain.

Sa peur que Sirius découvre ses sentiments pour lui lui broyait les entrailles.

-Non ! l'avait rassuré James. Mais je te connais bien, et je suis attentif.

-J-je vois…

-Alors, tu es bien amoureux de notre Padfoot ? Mon pauvre…

Ils avaient échangé un regard, puis avaient éclaté de rire en cœur. Ils avaient ensuite parlé quelques instants des appréhensions du futur Préfet. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir ce genre de choses, surtout envers l'un de ses meilleurs amis. À la fin, James avait tapoté l'épaule de Remus. Ce dernier s'était senti tellement soulagé… il n'avait pas vraiment douté de la réaction de James. Les sorciers ne considéraient pas l'homosexualité comme une tare.

Les discriminations du monde magique se tournaient davantage vers la pureté du sang et sur les créatures non-humaines. Oh bien sûr, plusieurs Sang-Pur trouvaient cela aberrant, eux qui privilégiaient pureté du sang et descendance, mais sinon…

Néanmoins, James aurait pu réagir différemment vu que cela concernait deux de ses amis proches.

-Tu sais, je trouve que vous deux… ce serait vachement naturel en fait, avait reprit James. Je veux dire, vous vous complétez, c'est évident. Je suis censé être le frère de cœur de Siri, mais c'est avec toi qu'il est sans arrêt fourré. Il vient toujours te raconter ses aventures et ses bêtises, te taquiner… je suis sûr qu'il y a une forte possibilité pour que ce soit partagé !

Remus l'avait stoppé en posant sa main sur son bras, puis avait soupiré.

-S'il te plaît, James. Ne me donne pas de faux espoirs.

À partir de ce moment, James n'avait pas cessé d'essayer de convaincre Remus qu'il était tout à fait possible que Sirius éprouve les mêmes sentiments que lui. Mais le jeune loup refusait d'espérer. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'avoir le cœur et leur amitié brisés.

En entendant le bruit de la douche cesser dans leur dortoir, Remus se dépêcha de terminer sa traduction. Ses deux meilleurs amis ne le laisseraient jamais en paix tant que leur méfait n'aurait pas été accompli. Il fallait aussi trouver Peter si leur farce nécessitait leurs forces conjuguées. Ils ne faisaient pas toujours de blagues à quatre. Ils en faisaient à un, à deux, à trois ou tous ensemble. Remus et Peter en avaient même déjà fait tous les deux, ou séparément. Ils n'étaient pas Maraudeurs pour rien, après tout.

Au moment même où il reposait sa plume, une cavalcade retentit dans les escaliers.

Sirius était, pour l'instant, seul. James devait encore être en train de s'habiller, de ranger sa robe de Quidditch avec soin, ou de contempler son balai avec amour.

L'Animagus se posa lourdement au côté de Remus. Il sentait bon le savon et le loup était certain que sa peau était encore chaude à cause de l'eau brûlante. Ses cheveux étaient toujours trempés et rendaient son visage d'autant plus séduisant.

-Alors Moony ? Tu as fini ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-Juste à temps, lui répondit l'adolescent avec un sourire en coin. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire harceler par un chien fou.

Le chien fou en question s'ébroua, et son interlocuteur poussa un cri outré. Heureusement qu'il avait mis son devoir à l'abri. Il aurait difficilement pardonné à Sirius d'avoir détrempé son parchemin et fait baver l'encre. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Sirius avait collé sa tête à la sienne et s'employait à la frotter, comme un chien. Remus rougit tout d'abord, mais le repoussa lorsqu'il sentit l'eau dégouliner le long de son cou.

Sirius passa alors ses bras autour de lui et le serra avec force pour continuer de le tremper.

-Sirius Black ! hurla Remus. Bouge tes fesses de là, espèce de sale cabot !

Seul le rire du brun lui répondit. Il finit par s'écarter. Remus avait tout le côté droit de ses cheveux trempé, ainsi qu'une partie de son uniforme. Sirius continuait de rire, aussi il rata le regard furieux du loup à côté de lui.

Dommage pour lui. Il ne put réagir lorsque son ami lui sauta férocement dessus. L'Animagus chien poussa un cri et tomba au sol. Cri qui fut bientôt remplacé par des rires compulsifs, dus à l'attaque de chatouilles que Remus menait sans merci.

-Noooooon, Moony ! Pitiéééééééé ! supplia-t-il en riant.

-Jamais ! Tu vas payer !

L'adolescent se débattait de moins en moins vigoureusement, perdant de sa force à cause des chatouilles. Il finit par abandonner et attendit que la torture se finisse, des larmes de rire coulant sur ses joues. James redescendit à ce moment-là et haussa un sourcil amusé.

-Moony… si tu pouvais éviter de tuer Siri dans la Salle Commune… pouffa-t-il.

-Il l'a mérité !

-Oh, je n'en doute pas ! Mais il est utile comme bouc émissaire quand McGonagall me soupçonne d'une bêtise !

-James ! s'exclama Sirius, outré et essoufflé.

Remus, riant, relâcha son meilleur ami et se releva. La victime resta à terre, trop essoufflée et tremblante pour bouger. Ses deux amis rirent en le voyant ainsi, et le lycanthrope lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Sirius lui adressa son éternel regard de chien battu et saisit sa main.

La paume du brun était chaude dans la sienne, mais il le redressa rapidement et la lâcha. Remus ne voulait pas prendre le risque de s'attarder sur ce contact, on ne savait jamais.

-C'était pas gentil, Moony ! se plaignit Sirius en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche.

-Parce que me tremper c'était gentil peut-être ? ironisa le jeune loup.

James rigola et leur tapota la tête.

-Et si vous arrêtiez votre petite dispute de vieux couple marié et que vous vous concentriez sur notre plan ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains fusilla son ami du regard, tandis que Sirius levait simplement les yeux au ciel. Les trois Maraudeurs finirent par s'installer à une table. James sortit leur fameuse carte et la tapota du bout de sa baguette.

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Aussitôt, des lignes d'encre apparurent sur le parchemin, s'étendirent, s'agrandirent, s'entrecroisèrent, se stoppèrent, repartirent et tracèrent peu à peu le château de Poudlard. Enfin, les points et les noms apparurent, représentant chaque personne vivant dans le collège. Il n'y avait que peu de personnes dans leur Tour de Gryffondor, et à part eux, tous ceux présents étaient dans les dortoirs. Cela les arrangeait bien pour prévoir leurs bêtises en paix.

-Notre cher Préfet Remus ne va pas nous stopper, j'espère ? demanda Sirius, une lueur de malice dans le regard.

-J'étais Maraudeur avant d'être Préfet, sourit Remus. Et j'avoue que je m'ennuyais un peu…

Une exclamation échappa à James et Sirius, qui rirent en regardant leur ami.

-Notre Mumus avoue qu'il s'ennuie en faisant ses devoirs ! C'est une première internationale ! annonça Sirius.

Remus lui donna une gentille bourrade, tandis que James était en train de faire une scène de drama-queen du style « Oh, par Merlin, que dirait McGonagall si elle l'apprenait, mon petit Remus ? Préfet indigne ! Honte et déshonneur sur toute ta famille ! ».

-Mes cours m'intéressent ! Je voulais juste dire que j'avais envie de respirer un peu… et Peter ne se joint pas à nous ?

-Peter est dans le Parc avec une fille ! répondit James. Une Quatrième année. Ils sont ensemble depuis hier apparemment… il ne participera pas aujourd'hui, il compte passer du temps avec elle ! Mais ce n'est pas grave, nous trois ça suffira.

Remus acquiesça, et se cala confortablement contre le fauteuil, à moitié tourné vers ses deux amis. Il attendit que James trouve l'endroit qu'il cherchait sur la carte, et que ses deux amis se décident à lui expliquer leur idée.

-Sirius et moi on a trouvé qu'on ne faisait pas assez de choses en grande pompe. Parce que si on le fait, on se fait choper et c'est beaucoup moins drôle que de ne pas se faire choper !

-C'est pour ça qu'on fait rarement nos plans dans la Grande Salle… acquiesça Remus. Enfin, vous vous donnez en public, mais rien de plus.

-Exactement ! reprit Sirius. Mais on a découvert un tout nouveau passage secret la semaine dernière, tu te souviens ?

Remus pointa un endroit sur la carte du bout du doigt.

-Celui-là ?

-Oui !

-Vous l'avez exploré ?

-James y est allé cette nuit, après être revenu des cuisines. Apparemment il donne sur la Grande Salle.

James tapota de nouveau la carte et l'endroit qu'ils observaient s'agrandit pour prendre une bonne partie du parchemin. L'attrapeur fit glisser son doigt de l'entrée du passage jusqu'à un point de la Grande Salle, en longeant le mur.

-Le chemin fait ça. Il est court. Et on peut ouvrir le passage de la Grande Salle à distance, en agitant sa baguette et en prononçant le bon mot de passe. Et le mieux, c'est que ce passage est caché par une grande armure. On pourrait activer le passage de la salle. Ça se verrait pas ! Et de là, on active quelque chose qu'on aurait posé avant, à l'entrée du passage.

Remus acquiesça.

-Et on y mettrait quoi ? Des feux d'artifice ? Un peu basique…

-On pourrait accrocher des Bombabouses aux feux d'artifice ! s'exclama Sirius, ravi de son idée.

-On va être éclaboussés aussi… Il y a des limites, je n'ai pas envie de me faire prendre, mais je ne veux pas non plus faire partie des victimes ! soupira Remus. Pourquoi pas une potion qui aurait un effet sympa ?

Ils convinrent d'étudier un peu les possibilités et de chercher une potion aux effets amusants mais sans danger. Étant déjà satisfaits d'avoir une blague en prévision, et ayant la flemme d'aller fouiller la bibliothèque, ils décidèrent de s'y prendre le lendemain et de fixer, si tout se passait bien, la réalisation le jour de la rentrée.

-Bon ! Eh bien mes petits chiots, je vais chercher Evans ! Aujourd'hui est un bon jour pour obtenir un rencard avec la plus belle, intelligente et parfaite fille de l'école !

-C'est ça, c'est ça ! Bon râteau ! railla Sirius.

James partit, l'air fier et sûr de lui, disant à son frère de cœur qu'il n'y connaissait décidément rien. Le rire de Padfoot le suivit, il entendit même celui, plus discret, de Remus.

Ricanant, avant que le portrait de la Grosse Dame ne se referme sur lui, il leur lança, malicieux :

-Et vous, ne faites pas trop de bêtises, n'est-ce pas ?

Son regard plein de sous-entendus était difficile à ignorer, mais Remus se contenta de hausser les épaules en secouant la tête d'un air lassé, et Sirius éclata de rire, prenant le parti que répondre à sa pique par de la provocation était la meilleure solution.

-Ne compte pas là-dessus ! Nous sommes deux chiens très fougueux et ton lit connaîtra les derniers outrages que je ferai subir à Remus !

Ils purent entendre le cri outré de James, étouffé par le portrait qui se referma, et Sirius continua de rire. Remus, tout d'abord un peu gêné, finit par rire aussi.

-Booooooon, on fait quoi ? lâcha finalement Sirius en croisant ses bras derrière sa nuque.

-Vu que tu m'as trempé tout à l'heure, je vais profiter pour prendre aussi une douche. Et j'espère que je peux te laisser dix minutes seul…

-Mais oui ! répondit le brun en se vautrant dans le canapé devant la cheminée. Mais _juste_ dix minutes…

Au grand sourire de Sirius, Remus comprit que le décompte avait déjà commencé. Il monta dans leur dortoir en maugréant, et se dépêcha d'ôter ses vêtements et d'aller sous la douche. L'adolescent fut rapide. En moins de dix minutes, il s'était lavé, rincé, et il se hâta de sortir afin d'enfiler ses vêtements. Puis, il redescendit les escaliers. Sirius n'avait pas bougé. Son ami tourna la tête vers lui et sourit en le voyant nouer sa cravate à la va-vite.

-Neuf minutes trente ! C'était juste, Moony !

-Tu as _vraiment_ compté ?

-Bien sûr ! Si tu avais dépassé dix minutes, j'aurais pu arrêter d'être « sage » et ça aurait été très amusant !

Remus soupira de l'attitude de son meilleur ami. Le voyant s'étirer longuement, bras tendus vers l'arrière, il sourit, et vint s'asseoir sur le ventre de Sirius, pesamment. L'Animagus poussa un « Ouuuuuf » sonore, et se mit à gigoter.

-'Mus ! Lève-toi, tu m'écrases !

-Je n'ai pas envie ! Ton ventre fait un très bon coussin ! rit le loup.

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir une enclume sur l'estomac…

Le châtain pinça la joue de Sirius avec une moue vexée. La victime couina.

-Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeez Moony ! Pourquoi tu me fais ça à moi ? Ne suis-je pas le garçon le plus beau, le plus intelligent, le plus drôle, le plus populaire, le plus courtisé de tout Poudlard ? Qu'est-ce que le monde fera sans moi si je meurs parce que tu t'es assis sur _mon ventre_?

-Je suis sûr que je recevrai l'Ordre de Merlin, Première Classe, pour service rendu à l'humanité ! se moqua son ami.

-Tu es méchant ! Moi je suis gentil, je te nourris avec du chocolat que je _vole_ aux cuisines pour toi, et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie !

-Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de le voler…

-Je t'apporte du chocolat chaud quand tu es à l'infirmerie !

Remus sentit un point dans son ventre chauffer tout doucement en pensant à cela. En effet. Quelle que soit la raison, maladie, blessure, lendemains de pleine lune… Sirius lui apportait toujours du chocolat chaud. Il restait le soir jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, et était là le matin tôt quand il se réveillait. Sans rien dire, il se releva, vite imité par Sirius.

-Tu es vraiment… une drama-queen, soupira Remus.

-Tu étais assis sur mon ventre ! protesta le brun.

Le sorcier pouffa de rire, récoltant un regard faussement outré de son meilleur ami.

-Tu n'as vraiment aucune considération pour mon estomac alors que j'entretiens le tien avec du chocolat… soupira Sirius.

-Arrête un peu ça… je ne me nourris pas _que_ de chocolat ! Et puis toi tu es un vrai morfale !

Sirius lui pinça les côtes.

-Dit celui qui se cache pour manger des tablettes entières ! Tu n'es pas mieux que moi !

La lueur malicieuse dans les yeux gris de l'aîné des Black fit sourire Remus, et ils rirent légèrement.

En cet instant, le loup avait très envie d'être plus proche de Sirius qu'il ne l'était actuellement. Être son meilleur ami était à la fois un privilège, parce qu'il était finalement plus proche de lui que toutes les copines que Sirius aurait jamais et avec qui il restait une semaine maximum… et et un supplice, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas être _plus_ proche. Et pourtant, parfois, il sentait qu'il pourrait franchir la ligne… mais non. Il s'y refusait. Catégoriquement.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se perdre davantage dans ses pensées, que James revenait dans la Salle Commune, l'air excité.

-Tu n'étais pas censé être en train d'inviter Evans ? demanda Sirius en haussant un sourcil.

-Si ! Mais j'ai vu que le Calamar était de sortie, par une fenêtre !

Ses deux meilleurs amis dressèrent l'oreille. Cela faisait un an qu'ils cherchaient d'attirer le Calamar Géant du Lac Noir par tous les moyens possibles. En effet, ils avaient besoin d'une substance trouvable uniquement sur ses tentacules pour la composition d'une potion. Cette potion permettait, combinée à un certain sort, de faire pousser des tentacules sur le visage. Ils comptaient en verser dans les plats des cuisines avant un repas. Or, il ne leur manquait que cet ingrédient.

Si Remus hésita quelques instants, à cause de la pluie torrentielle, James et Sirius, eux, n'attendirent pas un instant pour sortir de la Salle Commune.

-Attendez-moi ! soupira Remus, finissant par les suivre.

-Dépêche-toi, il ne va pas rester à la surface toute la vie ! le pressa James en se mettant à courir.

Sirius pouffa devant la mine dépitée du châtain, et lui attrapa le bras pour qu'il reste à leur niveau en courant.

-Je vais prendre une barque pour aller immobiliser le Calamar, et vous en prenez tous les deux une autre pour récupérer la substance sur ses tentacules ! expliqua James. Ça vous va ?

-Oui ! De toute façon, Moony n'aimerait pas être seul sur une barque…

-Ça c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire… rétorqua l'intéressé, qui n'aimait pas plus naviguer que voler sur un balai.

Ils ouvrirent la porte menant à l'extérieur, et eurent quelques instants le souffle coupé par une bourrasque de vent assez violente. Puis, protégés par leur cape, ils se précipitèrent vers les berges du Lac, là où les barques étaient malmenées par les flots. Remus eut une pointe d'inquiétude en voyant les vagues agitées.

-Vous… vous êtes sûrs que c'est une bonne idée ? déglutit-il.

-Mais oui ! répondit James. C'est rien, les vagues, les rames sont magiques, elles permettent de ramer plus facilement ! Et puis il faut bien y aller un jour ! C'est ça ou on plonge quand il fait moins moche, au risque de se faire agresser par d'autres bestioles !

Le loup-garou soupira, et jeta un coup d'oeil à son autre ami, qui lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

Se maudissant de craquer si facilement, Remus mit un pied hésitant dans une des barques après que Sirius s'y soit installée. Le tangage des vagues faillit le faire tomber, mais deux mains fermes sur sa taille le maintinrent sur l'embarcation. Il fut ravi que le temps camoufle les rougeurs sur ses joues, parce que le loup en lui (et les hormones de l'adolescence, il n'allait pas se mentir) appréciait _beaucoup_ ce contact.

Sirius l'aida à s'asseoir dans la barque, et saisit les rames.

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'aide ? demanda Remus d'une voix forte, pour couvrir le bruit de la pluie.

-C'est pas possible de ramer à deux dans celle-ci ! lui répondit Sirius sur le même ton. Et ça va aller, merci ! Tu as des fioles ?

Remus sortit de la poche intérieure de sa robe de sorcier deux fioles vides et les agita avant de les ranger.

-J'en ai toujours une ou deux au cas où !

-Je te reconnais bien là ! sourit largement l'Animagus.

-Bon, les chiots, dépêchez-vous, on va pas y passer la nuit ! s'exclama James.

Ce dernier s'était déjà éloigné du bord. Sirius commença à ramer aussi, ses cheveux lui rentrant sans cesse dans les yeux à cause de l'eau et du vent.

Hésitant, Remus se pencha vers lui, avec prudence. Il tendit la main et écarta les mèches du visage de Sirius pour les lui glisser derrière les oreilles. Gêné, il se rassit ensuite à sa place. Sirius, visiblement un peu embarrassé aussi, le remercia.

Le brun lutta un moment contre les vagues pour réussir à parvenir jusqu'à leur cible.

Le Calamar était à moitié immergé. La moitié de ses tentacules dépassaient un peu de l'eau et l'on voyait une partie de sa tête, dont un œil, immense.

Une fois qu'ils furent assez proches, James lança plusieurs sorts pour immobiliser l'animal.

Remus lança une fiole à Sirius et se munit de la sienne avant de se lever. Sur les ventouses des tentacules, ils trouvèrent le liquide poisseux dont ils avaient la nécessité, et commencèrent à remplir les petits récipients en verre.

Alors que le jeune loup avait presque fini sa besogne, une vague vint frapper son extrémité de la barque et le déséquilibra.

Les yeux écarquillés, il vit la fiole lui échapper des mains et disparaître dans les profondeurs noires du Lac. Un instant, il crut qu'il parviendrait à garder son équilibre, mais…

-REMUS !

Il vit la main de Sirius, tendue vers lui. Le côté de la barque où se tenait Remus était presque immergée dans l'eau, tandis que celle où l'Animagus était soulevée à cause de l'élan et du poids du lycanthrope.

Remus tendit sa main à son tour, vivement, le regard apeuré. Les muscles se tendirent, leurs doigts s'effleurèrent… Ils échangèrent un regard fugace. Celui de Sirius était intense et signifiait plein de choses que Remus n'avait pas le temps d'analyser.

Il retint seulement la supplication « ne me fais pas ça » avant de disparaître dans les flots sombres.

oOoOoOo

Il était perdu dans cet univers aqueux. Il flottait. Il suffoquait. Bringuebalé par le courant, il ne savait plus où il se trouvait. Partout autour de lui, l'obscurité. La seule chose qui lui faisait comprendre qu'il était encore vivant était la brûlure dans ses poumons. L'eau atténuait les sons, il avait la sensation de disparaître dans un autre monde.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là. Depuis peu, s'il était encore vivant, mais le brouillard qui commençait à obscurcir son esprit lui faisait petit à petit perdre toute notion de temps et d'espace.

Même la brûlure commençait à s'estomper.

L'air n'existait plus, et il ne parvenait pas à lutter suffisamment pour remonter à la surface. Le courant l'amenait toujours plus sur les côtés, toujours plus vers le fond, jamais vers le haut.

Il ne voulait pas mourir. Pas ici, pas comme ça, pas maintenant.

Il pensa à Sirius et il lutta pour que son visage reste gravé dans ses pensées. S'il devait disparaître, que ce soit au moins avec son image devant les yeux.

Une forte lumière l'éblouit, il sentit quelque chose le saisir.

La brûlure de l'air pénétrant violemment dans ses poumons, le vent qui le giflait avec force…

Puis, l'inconscience.

oOoOoOo

C'était une chose plutôt étrange pour Remus que de se réveiller avec une bouche sur la sienne, soufflant de l'air dans ses poumons. Se rendant compte que ses poumons semblaient obstrués et manquaient d'oxygène, il se releva brusquement, toussa et cracha ce qui lui sembla être des litres d'eau, et inspira de grandes goulées d'air.

Sirius se trouvait à genoux devant lui, et s'essuyait la bouche, l'air à la fois profondément soulagé, et un peu gêné… voire, coupable.

-Bon sang ! Remus, tu m'as fait peur ! Ne me refais _jamais jamais jamais_ ça !

-S-Sirius, je-

-J'ai… j'ai vraiment cru que… Par Merlin… je suis tellement désolé ! Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter l'idée de James…

-Sirius-

-Et tu peux pas imaginer à quel point j'ai paniqué quand je ne t'ai pas vu en plongeant !

-Tu-

-J-j'ai vraiment cru t'avoir _perdu_ , Moony ! s'exclama Sirius d'une voix désespérée. Et je ne veux _pas_ que ça arrive ! _Jamais_! Tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner ! Je…

-SIRIUS !

Le brun s'interrompit alors qu'il reprenait sa respiration, et contempla Remus, les yeux un peu écarquillés.

-J-je vais bien, d'accord ? continua le loup, la voix un peu tremblante. Je suis en vie… tout va bien.

Sirius le prit brusquement dans ses bras et le serra très fort. Ils dégoulinaient tous les deux et les cheveux de son ami collaient à son propre visage, mais l'étreinte le surprit trop pour qu'il y prête attention.

Sirius avait toujours été plutôt tactile et était du genre à se jeter sur ses amis pour des câlins qui étouffaient plus qu'autre chose.

Mais là c'était autre chose… c'était plus désespéré. Il sentit que son ami avait réellement eu peur de le perdre, que ça l'avait même terrifié. Il sentit son soulagement extrême et son cœur qui battait vite contre sa joue. Alors, il passa ses bras autour de lui, prit le rythme d'une lente respiration et ferma les yeux.

-Je suis là Pad'… je suis là. Je ne t'abandonne pas. Promis…

Il se redressa un peu pour poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Sirius, et sentit la respiration de ce dernier contre sa joue. Les yeux gris le fixaient, et il y plongea les siens.

-James… dit enfin Remus, se rendant compte de ce qu'ils vivaient avant qu'il ne soit entraîné dans le Lac.

-Il me semble qu'il va bien. J'ai vu son Patronus sur la berge opposé avant que tu ne te réveilles. Il devait nous chercher avec, ou je ne sais quoi. Je lui ai envoyé un Patronus aussi pour qu'il sache qu'on est encore vivants.

-La berge opposée ?

Le sorcier se redressa pour contempler ce qu'il se trouvait de l'autre côté du Lac, puis, autour d'eux. Ils se trouvaient sur ce qu'on pouvait appeler une minuscule plage, entourée de rochers impossibles à escalader car visiblement trop lisses. Ces derniers s'élevaient haut et s'avançaient dans le Lac sur les côtés. Un rocher plus plat qui s'avançait horizontalement les tenait un minimum à l'abri de la pluie.

La nuit était toujours aussi noire et l'affreux temps s'était encore empiré. Les vagues étaient déchaînées et ils ne pouvaient même pas apercevoir le château tant la pluie était drue.

-O-on va devoir passer la nuit ici… constata Remus.

-Oui, répondit l'Animagus d'un ton dépité. Je suis désolé qu'on t'ait entraîné ici… on aurait dû rester dans la Tour.

-Oui, ça c'est sûr… souffla-t-il. Mais ce qui est fait est fait…

C'est en essayant de s'écarter de son meilleur ami que Remus s'aperçut que son corps était trop épuisé pour bouger, et il laissa échapper un grognement de frustration.

-Je n'arrivais même pas à nager pour remonter et je ne peux pas bouger ! Alors que je n'ai rien fait de spécial ! protesta-t-il.

-Tu t'es presque noyé ! s'exclama Sirius, l'air outré. Et tu appelles ça _rien_?

-Je voulais dire, rien de conscient… soupira le loup-garou. Ce n'était pas rien…

Il leva une main devant le visage du brun. Elle tremblait. Sirius la prit dans les siennes, et la frotta avant de souffler dessus.

-Tu es gelé, 'Mus…

-Je sais… j'ai froid depuis tout à l'heure… mais tu dois l'être aussi !

-Oh, ça va… l'adrénaline m'a réchauffé.

-Comment tu m'as trouvé ? J'ai eu l'impression que le courant m'emportait n'importe où…

-Oui, c'était le cas ! s'emporta un peu Sirius. Je paniquais parce je ne voyais rien et que je ne te trouvais pas… j'ai lancé un Lumos… tu étais déjà loin mais je t'ai vu et j'ai réussi à te rattraper.

Tout en parlant, Sirius ôta sa cape, l'essora, et la posa sur les épaules de Remus, qui protesta. Le regard mortellement sérieux de son ami fit mourir ses arguments dans sa gorge, et il se blottit dans le vêtement.

-C'est le courant qui nous a amené ici, précisa Sirius en tordant ses cheveux noirs pour les dégorger de l'eau. J'ai essayé de te ranimer pendant un bon moment, j'ai cru que ça durait des heures…

Remus rougit vivement en se rappelant de son réveil. Il ne fallait pas être sorcier pour comprendre que Sirius venait de lui faire du bouche à bouche.

Il aurait aimé profiter de cette opportunité, mais d'un côté, son ami n'aurait jamais fait cela s'il n'avait pas été inconscient…

Le jeune homme observa Sirius aller ramasser du bois mouillé et l'amasser en tas dans un endroit bien sec.

-Incendio ! s'exclama-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur le tas.

Ce dernier, malgré l'eau, s'embrasa. Instinctivement, Remus s'en rapprocha le plus possible, blotti dans la cape de l'aîné des Black. Ce dernier vint se coller contre lui et lui frictionna vivement le dos.

-Ça va aller ? demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

-Oui… je ne suis pas traumatisé, Siri. Je m'en remets.

Malgré tout, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'adolescent. Il avait failli se noyer et ce n'était pas une sensation très _agréable_. Son cœur battait toujours à vive allure et il se rappelait de la prise glacée qui l'avait cueilli tout entier, du manque d'air… c'était cette sensation, la pire. La panique qui monte, la lutte vaine… tous ses sens avaient sonné l'alarme, il avait eu une poussée d'instinct de survie assez incroyable, mais cela n'avait pas suffit.

-Je ne veux jamais mourir comme ça… souffla-t-il doucement. C'était… c'était horrible.

Le bras de Sirius entoura ses épaules pour l'attirer un peu plus contre lui.

-Alors, ne meurs pas. Reste toujours en vie, lui ordonna-t-il.

Remus eut un léger rire.

-Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible… mais je vais m'efforcer de mourir le plus tard possible. Enfin, seulement si tu en fais de même.

-Ça me va. Ça me va très bien, même.

Sur ces mots, il posa sa propre tête contre celle du loup. Celui-ci ferma ses yeux ambrés et se laissa doucement réchauffer par les flammes, appréciant le contact de l'Animagus. Hélas, le feu ne parvenait pas à compenser les bourrasques glacées du vent, et le fait qu'ils soient trempés tous les deux. Remus éternua au bout de quelques temps.

-On… on ne devrait pas enlever nos vêtements mouillés ? Ça ne va pas empirer les choses ? suggéra-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'être tous nus arrange les choses aussi, sourit Sirius, une lueur de malice dans le regard. Quelle bonne excuse pour faire du voyeurisme, Moony… je ne te croyais pas comme ça !

Le concerné s'empourpra et donna une bourrade au Black, lequel éclata de rire.

-Je vais essayer de sécher nos habits, dit-il finalement. Impervius !

Il dut le lancer plusieurs fois pour que tous les habits soient secs. Remus se cala alors plus confortablement dans la cape et écarta un pan en observant Sirius.

-Allez, viens… je ne veux pas que tu meures de froid toi non plus. Tu as aussi pris un bain…

Sirius le regarda quelques secondes de ses yeux brumeux, avant de le rejoindre. Ils se collèrent l'un contre l'autre et rabattirent la cape sur eux.

D'un coup, il leur semblait qu'ils avaient bien moins froid. Tomber dans un lac en pleine tempête était une expérience que Remus n'avait pas envie de réitérer, mais il était si bien qu'une partie de lui ne regrettait pas d'être venue ici ce soir.

Il trouvait Sirius beaucoup trop attirant pour son propre bien. Le loup en lui n'arrangeait pas les choses. Aux périodes de pleine lune, le moindre geste de son ami lui donnait envie de lui sauter dessus.

Heureusement qu'actuellement, c'était la nouvelle lune.

-On devrait faire ça plus souvent, lâcha Sirius sans réfléchir.

Remus le regarda en clignant des yeux, sans trop comprendre ce qu'il était en train de dire.

-De quoi ? Prendre un bain dans le Lac quand il y a une tempête ? Je refais ça avec plaisir quand tu veux ! ironisa le jeune loup.

Sirius soupira et se blottit un peu plus contre Remus, qui sentit son estomac faire un bond.

-Je ne parlais pas de ça, Moony.

Le loup-garou déglutit. Est-ce qu'il se faisait des idées ? C'était fort possible. Les paroles de Sirius sortaient de nulle part, il devait s'imaginer la proposition sous-jacente qu'il y avait derrière. Son ami ne devait pas être en train de lui dire qu'ils devraient se blottir l'un contre l'autre plus souvent…

-T-tu…

-Peu importe ! s'exclama vivement Sirius. Tu veux qu'on s'approche un peu plus du feu ?

Ils auraient pu en rester là, mais Remus ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une étincelle d'espoir. L'allusion, le détournement du sujet… après tout ils étaient seuls sur la berge du Lac, coincés pour la nuit, s'il insistait un tout petit peu plus, cela passerait juste pour une innocente curiosité.

-On devrait faire _quoi_ plus souvent, Pad' ?

L'Animagus resta silencieux quelques instants avant de prendre une grande respiration.

-J'aime bien être là… tout contre toi… avoua-t-il en détournant le regard. J'aimerais que ça arrive plus souvent…

Doucement, il glissa sa main dans celle de Remus, et entrelaça leurs doigts. Ce dernier ne dit pas un mot. Son cœur battait avec force contre sa poitrine et il n'osait dire un mot de peur de briser cet instant.

Était-il en train de rêver tout cela ? Non. Tout semblait parfaitement réel. Il se tourna légèrement vers Sirius, et oh ! Par Merlin, son visage semblait si proche. Très proche.

 _Trop_ proche pour que son cerveau continue de fonctionner normalement. Leurs fronts se touchaient presque et leurs souffles se mêlaient.

-S-Sir-

Sa phrase fut étouffée par les lèvres de Sirius contre les siennes. Son esprit se déconnecta complètement et il se colla instinctivement contre le corps chaud près du sien.

Il sentit les bras du brun s'enrouler autour de sa taille pour le coller contre son torse. Sans plus réfléchir, Remus passa ses mains dans les cheveux encore mouillés de Sirius.

Le baiser était doux et chaud, exactement comme Remus se l'imaginait.

Ils finirent par s'écarter l'un de l'autre quand le manque d'air se fit sentir… et Remus replongea aussitôt sur les lèvres de l'Animagus, qui l'accueillit avec plaisir.

Ils passèrent un long moment à s'embrasser, toujours avec plus d'intensité, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient essoufflés.

-J-je crois que ça aussi j'aimerais qu'on le fasse plus souvent… avoua Remus à voix basse. J-je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu attends de moi, mais… mais je t'aime, Siri.

-Ça tombe bien, dit doucement le plus vieux en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Parce que moi aussi, je t'aime, vois-tu…

Remus rougit de plaisir, et enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de Sirius. Ce dernier sourit doucement et passa ses bras autour de lui.

-Finalement, c'était peut-être pas si mal de tomber dans le Lac, marmonna le loup-garou.

-N'empêche que tu n'as pas intérêt de refaire ça, gronda légèrement Sirius en lui caressant les cheveux. Plus jamais.

-C'est moi qui suis censé te donner des avertissements raisonnables, tu te souviens ? sourit Remus.

-Eh bien, désolé de vous décevoir M. Lupin, mais dorénavant ce privilège ne vous sera pas exclusif ! s'exclama Sirius d'une voix pleine d'humour.

Remus sourit de nouveau et se blottit un peu plus contre son désormais petit-ami. Il était si bien, dans ses bras… comme s'ils étaient sa place, réservée pour lui depuis longtemps.

Sirius était _son_ idéal. Il avait beaucoup de défauts, mais des défauts dont il était amoureux.

Il releva les yeux et son nez frôla la mâchoire du brun. Leurs yeux se croisèrent de nouveau.

-Siri…

-Oui, Moony ? répondit paisiblement l'Animagus.

-Je peux t'embrasser ?

L'autre garçon eut un large sourire.

-Tu pourras toujours !

Avec un sourire, le jeune loup embrassa de nouveau Sirius. Ils n'avaient plus froid maintenant.

Ils finirent par s'allonger au sol, enveloppés dans leurs capes, blottis l'un contre l'autre. L'odeur et la chaleur de l'autre leur garantissait, malgré le vent et la pluie, une bonne nuit de sommeil.

oOoOoOo

Sirius et Remus se trouvaient dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall. La directrice de leur maison les regardait d'un air sévère qui ne leur garantissait rien de bon.

Elle poussa une boîte de biscuits vers eux. Remus n'osa pas y toucher, mais Sirius, habitué, en pris un.

-Vous n'imaginez pas le sang d'encre que je me suis fait quand M. Potter est venu me trouver ce matin pour me dire que vous étiez coincés de l'autre côté du Lac depuis cette nuit, après être tombés dedans ! lâcha-t-elle d'un ton sec. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous est passé par la tête ?! Heureusement pour vous que M. Black est aussi stupide que courageux, M. Lupin, vous auriez pu vous noyer !

Le loup-garou baissa le nez d'un air coupable tandis que Sirius avait le bon sens d'arborer un air gêné.

-Vous aurez tous deux deux heures de retenues par semaine pendant un mois ! déclara-t-elle. J'enlève vingt points chacun à Gryffondor pour votre inconscience… et en donne quinze à M. Black pour son courage. C'était complètement téméraire de plonger dans le Lac à la suite de votre ami, mais on peut difficilement vous blâmer pour cela.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Remus, dont les joues étaient rouges et le regard fuyant. Devant la mine d'un des ses élèves préférés, et un des plus sérieux, elle s'adoucit.

-J'espère que la peur que vous avez dû avoir vous aura servi de leçon. À vous et à vos deux amis. Je sais que M. Potter est certainement impliqué… je ne veux pas savoir quel était le but de votre inconsciente sortie, mais j'ose espérer que vous y réfléchirez tous à deux fois avant de vous lancer dans une entreprise dangereuse de ce genre.

Sirius acquiesça. Il avait eu tellement peur de perdre Remus qu'il était certain de ne plus jamais lui faire prendre de tels risques inconsidérés.

-Je vais envoyer une lettre à votre famille, M. Lupin. Quant à vous, M. Black…

Sirius la regarda dans les yeux. Il avait tellement reçu de Beuglantes, ne serait-ce que le jour où Regulus avait été admis à Serpentard alors que lui était toujours à Gryffondor, que la sorcière évitait de lui infliger cela.

Elle le faisait souvent venir dans son bureau à cause de ses soucis familiaux. Bien que, au fond, c'était plus pour l'en distraire qu'autre chose. Sirius avait beau être à Gryffondor, son nom de famille restait un poids, et plein de gens restaient convaincus qu'un Black était toujours un Black quoiqu'il arrive.

-Pour avoir entraîné votre camarade dans vos sottises, car je ne doute pas que l'idée vienne de vous ou de M. Potter, vous aurez un devoir de soixante-quinze centimètres de parchemin à me rendre sur le sujet que nous étudions en ce moment en cours.

Sirius se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas sourire. En Métamorphoses, ils étudiaient actuellement les Animagi.

oOoOoOo

Sirius et Remus étaient allongés dans des lits voisins à l'infirmerie. Les deux garçons avaient eu l'obligation de s'y rendre après leur entrevue avec McGonagall. L'infirmière, après les avoir auscultés, avait jugé plus sûr de les garder pour la journée. Le corps de Remus était encore faible, et Sirius était épuisé malgré sa nuit de sommeil, et ses muscles étaient courbaturés.

Ce dernier roula sur son flanc et fixa son voisin de ses yeux argentés.

Ceux de Remus le fixaient également.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir causé tous ces ennuis, dit enfin le Préfet. Si je n'étais pas tombé…

-… on ne serait peut-être pas ensemble, acheva l'Animagus. Et puis tu n'as pas à t'excuser, on est tous les trois fautifs dans l'histoire.

Remus eut un petit sourire et tendit la main vers le brun, laquelle ne dépassa pas le matelas de son propre lit bien entendu. Il était trop fatigué pour ça.

Sirius fit de même en souriant.

-Finalement, ça valait le coup… souffla le Préfet. Je t'aiderai à faire ta punition pour la peine. Soixante-quinze centimètres de parchemin c'est beaucoup, même sur un sujet que tu connais.

-Je ne suis pas certain d'être capable de travailler sérieusement si tu es à côté de moi, Moony… sourit son voisin de chambrée.

Remus prit un air songeur, et son visage finit par se fendre également d'un sourire, qui intrigua Sirius.

-Si tu y arrives, pourtant, tu auras une récompense… qui te plaira beaucoup.

La lueur passant dans les yeux ambrés du loup-garou fit s'accélérer le rythme cardiaque de l'Animagus.

Remus était vraiment diabolique, en fait. Mais que ne ferait-il pas pour cette lueur, dans ces yeux si brillants et attirants ?

-Marché conclu, répondit-il sans quitter le sorcier aux cheveux miel du regard. Moi aussi j'aurai une récompense pour toi…

-En quel honneur ?

-Mh… pour être resté en vie. Ça me paraît bien, non ?

-Oui. Ça me paraît même très bien.

Les deux adolescents se sourirent de nouveau, malicieux et pleins de tendresse l'un pour l'autre.

Finalement, tout allait bien. Ils étaient loin du froid, loin de la pluie, loin des profondeurs sombres du Lac… et surtout, ils étaient ensemble. Tant pis pour la blague qu'ils avaient prévu de faire pour la rentrée, tant pis pour la potion nécessitant d'aller rendre visite au Calamar…

Les rideaux blancs de l'infirmerie, le silence apaisant et leurs regards qui s'aimantaient étaient bien plus importants que tout le reste.


End file.
